Remember Me
by KitKatt0430
Summary: Ryou finally stands up to his Yami and then takes him to the Shadow Realm where Bakura must change his ways or stay in the shadows forever. Songfiction.
1. Remember Me

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh cause then I would be rich. However, I am not rich. Not even close. Wish I was, but I'm just not.  
  
This is a songfiction about Ryou Bakura. I do not see Ryou as a wimp and shall not portray him that way. It always seems to me that everyone forgets that he was willing to DIE so that Yami Yugi could stop Yami Bakura. So, why does everyone assume that Ryou = wimpy?  
  
-Yami thoughts-  
  
+Hikari thoughts +  
  
Remember Me  
  
//*\\  
  
I stand here face to face,  
  
With someone that I used to know;  
  
Who used to look at me and laugh.  
  
But now he claims,  
  
That he's known me for so very long.  
  
But I remember being no one.  
  
\\*//  
  
Ryou woke up and got out of bed. Something felt so different that morning.  
  
"Where are you, Bakura," Ryou asked, purposely leaving out the title 'Master.' Why? He had no idea.  
  
There was no answer. So Ryou hurried to get his school things together and raced to school. In addition, as he raced through the kitchen Ryou noticed a note from his Yami. It told him that Bakura was out and would be back later.  
  
Ryou shook his head slightly as he rushed out the door and ran down the street. He hoped that his Yami wouldn't remember to come home. That maybe he would stay where he had gone.  
  
-You'll pay for that thought, servant!- Bakura thought viciously at Ryou.  
  
+Of course, my Master,+ Ryou thought back, his mental voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
By then Ryou had made it all the way to the school.  
  
//*\\  
  
I wanted to be just like you,  
  
So perfect,  
  
So untouchable.  
  
Now you want me to be with you,  
  
Someone who used to have it all.  
  
Do you remember now?  
  
You acted like you never noticed me.  
  
Forget it.  
  
What has gone has come around,  
  
You're not allowed to be a part of me.  
  
\\*//  
  
Ryou raced into class and just barely was able to reach his desk and sit down in it before the bell rang. Then Joey, always late, rushed into class. And, as always, was cursing the bell under his breath.  
  
Then, the unexpected happened. Right as the teacher was about to discipline Joey for his tardy, Bakura appeared.  
  
"I told you that you would pay for your remarks, idiot child," Bakura growled, hitting Ryou in front of the entire class.  
  
Yugi got up out of his chair and turned into his Yami. However, before he could do anything for Ryou, Ryou himself took charge.  
  
"I am not an idiot, and, no thanks to you, I am no child. And you've got to be kidding me to just burst in on MY class and just start trying to beat me up!" Ryou pressed the advantage that he had gained from his outburst. "You've no right. You shouldn't even be here, seeing as you've failed at about everything else I'm surprised you've succeeded in living this long!"  
  
Ryou was punched again for his last remark, but Bakura seemed quiet shaken from the turn of events.  
  
"You audacious servant! You'll learn the error of your ways now!" Bakura practically screamed.  
  
"Really?" Ryou asked, flipping over the top bar, on the side of his desk, banking on forgotten gymnastics skills to rise to the surface. He landed on the other side deftly and then pushed the desk towards Bakura as he did so. "I am not your servant, nor are you the master of me."  
  
"You are the lesser half Hikari!" Bakura said, lunging over the fallen desk and towards Ryou. Neither had noticed that most everyone in the class had taken refuge by one of walls.  
  
//*\\  
  
Did you know me?  
  
Or were you to preoccupied,  
  
With playing King in your small kingdom?  
  
And now the real world,  
  
Has stripped you of your royalty.  
  
And from your kingdom,  
  
You're invisible.  
  
\\*//  
  
"Scared?" Bakura sneered.  
  
"Nope, why do you ask? Are you?" Ryou countered, ducking to avoid another blow.  
  
"I know you, your mine," Bakura said. "Hikari, your class is frightened and even your teacher cowers. Don't make me banish them to the Shadow Realm in order to show you your place!"  
  
Ryou quickly weighed his options and found the one plan that would get rid of his Yami. The one thing that Bakura would never see coming until it hit him. And then it would be too late.  
  
Ryou quickly went into his soul room and into the hallway connecting him to Bakura. And the he grabbed the arrow held aloft there and forcefully turned it around so that it pointed the other way. Then he was knocked back into the real world by Bakura's use of one of the textbooks on his head.  
  
"Fight back, you worthless baka!" Exclaimed Bakura.  
  
//*\\  
  
I wanted to be just like you,  
  
So perfect,  
  
So untouchable.  
  
Now you want me to be with you,  
  
Someone who used to have it all.  
  
Do you remember now?  
  
You acted like you never noticed me.  
  
Forget it.  
  
What has gone has come around,  
  
You're not allowed to be a part of me.  
  
Part of me,  
  
Part of me,  
  
Part of me,  
  
Part of me!  
  
\\*//  
  
Ryou began to draw Shadow Power through his Millennium Ring. Counting on the fact that he was drawing nearer to Bakura to keep his Yami off balance.  
  
"What? Coming to give up?" Bakura taunted.  
  
"No, though you might want to," Ryou smiled eerily. "You've always said that I'm weak and worthless and there is no point to me. That I shouldn't be here and that I ought to be thankful that you let me even have a life. In fact you've mocked me from my accent to my hair." Ryou was standing right in front of Bakura as he said the last part. "And I've tolerated you until now."  
  
Then he released the Shadow Power and both Ryou and Bakura disappeared in a black cloud that also vanished.  
  
Yugi walked forward uncertainly. "What did Bakura do, Yami?"  
  
"I don't know, my Hikari," Yami Yugi replied. "Whatever it was, Bakura didn't do it. It was Ryou. He sent himself and his Yami to the Shadow Realm, but how he managed not to leave a way of return I don't know." Yami looked sad as he finished, "he might not return."  
  
//*\\  
  
You're never going to be a part of me,  
  
You're never going to be a part of me,  
  
You're never going to be a part of me,  
  
You're never going to be a part of me,  
  
You're never going to be a part of me,  
  
You're never going to be a part of me,  
  
Do you remember now?  
  
You acted like you never noticed me.  
  
Forget it.  
  
What has gone has come around,  
  
You're not allowed to be a part of me.  
  
\\*//  
  
Ryou gazed at his Yami and then at the purple and black hues of the Shadow Realm.  
  
"We aren't going back until you can handle living on a mortal plane, Yami," Ryou laughed bitterly. "You've lost your powers to me so you can't go back alone."  
  
Bakura stared at the swirling colors and whispered softly, "I'll kill you."  
  
"You lost that chance too," Ryou frowned. "I doubt you ever really had that chance, though."  
  
//*\\  
  
Part of me,  
  
Part of me,  
  
Part of me,  
  
Part of me!  
  
\\*//  
  
What did you think? Will you review and tell me? Thanks for reading, anyway. 


	2. Fade Away

Disclaimer- n: (law) a voluntary repudiation of a person's legal claim to something (Meaning I own nothing. -_- Why did I have to remind myself?)  
  
Thank you, Misura, Yami Maleci, Malik Chan, and Alexis for reviewing Remember Me. I am so glad that I'm not the only one who remembered how Ryou very nearly sacrificed his life to stop his Yami during Duelist Kingdom. I wasn't sure how I was going to do this second one but I figured it should be a songfiction like the last one. I hope that it is at least half as good as the last one.  
  
Fade Away  
  
//*\\  
  
I need you,  
  
To feel exactly like I do inside,  
  
But I feel so alone, again.  
  
I try to find a better life,  
  
Somewhere far away from here.  
  
But I need you to believe,  
  
In me.  
  
\\*//  
  
Bakura had wandered away from the group of Shadow Monsters that Ryou had fallen in with since their arrival at the Shadow Realm only a year before. Bakura, looking for a few moments of peace, and hoping that the Baby Dragon wouldn't follow him out there to continue pestering him, he had set out for a walk.  
  
Ryou had gotten along with the group of Monsters automatically. Even the Dark Magician had awarded the boy with a grudging respect. Bakura, however, was a totally different story. Powerless for the first time in centuries, he was rebelling every way possible. At least he had been until recently.  
  
Bakura had started cooperating slightly just to see if his grudging companions would flip out or proclaim that hell had frozen over, or something. Nevertheless, all his help, as small as it was, went unrewarded and unnoticed. Especially by Ryou. Ryou, who was the only one who could give Bakura back his power now that the power arrow had been charmed to knock Bakura back twenty feet if he tried to come with eight inches of it.  
  
So Bakura did the only logical thing he could do. He took on more and more responsibility. Ryou, being still as slow and pathetic as ever in Bakura's eyes, told him that he knew what the plan was and it wouldn't work. All of what was happening was for Bakura's sake and he should put in an effort that didn't have ulterior motives.  
  
Bakura's response to that was a bunch of Egyptian curses.  
  
But, despite that, Bakura had taken what Ryou had said seriously. Not that he didn't try to disregard it. The words just stuck in his mind. Kind of like a bug that wouldn't let itself be swatted.  
  
Bakura stood, just at the edge of the safe region of the Shadow Realm and stared at the purples, deep blues, and blacks that swirled around him. Then he sat down and began to really ponder his life and the reason why he was the way he was.  
  
//*\\  
  
But I won't be afraid,  
  
Just because you don't need me.  
  
I will not be ashamed,  
  
Just because you don't believe in,  
  
Anything that I say.  
  
Now I turn and I wonder,  
  
Why don't you?  
  
I won't fade away.  
  
I won't fade away.  
  
Again.  
  
\\*//  
  
Bakura walked slowly back to the encampment with the aspects of his life heavy on his mind. He remembered how his parents had died when he was little and he had had to fend for himself on the streets. Because of his nearly albino look he had been taken into slavery and only narrowly escaped into the deadly profession of tomb robbing. He had been beaten every which way he had gone and grown stronger for it.  
  
Yet, now Bakura wondered if he had lost his humanity because of it. The thought shouldn't have bothered the ancient Yami, but oddly enough it did.  
  
Ryou was watching Bakura as he reentered the camp and smiled as he brushed lightly over his alter ego's thoughts, reading them, but not enough to hear anything, just get some impressions. Bakura's thoughts were disturbing to the Yami, but to the Hikari the thoughts simply showed that the darker half was slowly starting to learn how to cope. It meant that the plan was working and they might be able to return to the real world sooner than Ryou had originally guessed. Or not. It all depended.  
  
Bakura went to his room inside the house that was shared by him, Ryou, Change of Heart, Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl, and the Celtic Guardian. The last three were currently in the living room area, two playing chess, and the third reading a book.  
  
"I think I'm starting to actually want to be trusted. But I don't understand any of this," Bakura flopped down on his bed as he spoke. "I never wanted to be like those people who abused me in Egypt but I did towards Ryou, and he has forgiven me. Why?" Bakura voiced the question plaguing his mind. Of course he received no answer from the nearly barren room.  
  
//*\\  
  
I find you down the road that I have walked before,  
  
And I know you're alone, again.  
  
You try to find,  
  
The path that I've been,  
  
Somewhat following from here.  
  
But I need you to believe,  
  
In me.  
  
\\*//  
  
Ryou watched over his sleeping Yami for a moment before turning down to the steps to get a late night snack. He remembered when Bakura had started abusing him it had been al he could do not to fight him back. His behavior had started changing at school. But he had had his friends their to help him remember what he had always believed. Violence was usually senseless and wasteful. Bakura seemed to be learning that, but slowly.  
  
It was hard for Ryou to trust Bakura, though. He was never really sure if he was getting through to him. Everything was a game to Bakura that had to be won through deception and trickery. Yet, Ryou had a feeling that it was finally changing and that something he had said had gotten to Bakura.  
  
"It's about bloody time," Ryou muttered as he opened the pantry.  
  
"What is?" Change of Heart asked as it entered the room.  
  
"Oh, just my Yami," Ryou muttered as glanced at the life-sized version of his favorite card. "Do you think he's starting to change? Or is it just me being overly optimistic again?"  
  
"Of course he's changing. He's remembering who he was," Change of Heart smiled as it spoke. "He is relearning how to live again and it frightens him enough to make him act differently. Only time will tell whether he will be ready to go back. And when he is ready as well."  
  
"Why does it have to take so long?" Ryou asked, only half expecting an answer.  
  
"It doesn't," Change of Heart replied mysteriously. "You may be back home sooner than you think."  
  
//*\\  
  
But I won't be afraid,  
  
Just because you don't need me.  
  
I will not be ashamed,  
  
Just because you don't believe in,  
  
Anything that I say.  
  
Now I turn and I wonder,  
  
Why don't you?  
  
I won't fade away.  
  
No.  
  
I won't fade away.  
  
Fade away, no.  
  
I won't fade away.  
  
No.  
  
I won't fade away.  
  
Fade away, no.  
  
\\*//  
  
"Bakura!" Ryou yelled, racing across the compound. "BAKURA!"  
  
"What, Hikari?" Bakura asked, annoyance slipping into his voice.  
  
"It's been a few months since I've started considering this and," Ryou paused to catch his breath and Bakura snickered in amusement, "how would you like to go back to the real world?"  
  
"I," Bakura stopped and stared at his Hikari. "I wouldn't get my power back, would I?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh, well. Yes I would, Ryou," Bakura finally replied after a few moments of silence.  
  
Ryou grinned and then suddenly the two of them began to fade away from the Shadow Realm.  
  
//*\\  
  
You try to make me fade away,  
  
You try to make me fade away,  
  
You try to make me fade away,  
  
You try to make me fade.  
  
But I won't be afraid,  
  
Just because you don't need me.  
  
I will not be ashamed,  
  
Just because you don't believe in,  
  
Anything that I say.  
  
Now I turn and I wonder,  
  
Why don't you?  
  
I won't fade away.  
  
No.  
  
I won't fade away.  
  
Fade away, no.  
  
I won't fade away.  
  
No.  
  
I won't fade away.  
  
Fade away, no.  
  
\\*//  
  
Ok, It's done. I will do another songfic after this one to wrap it all up. I am officially humanizing Bakura. It can be done so I am doing it. ^-^ I hope that made sense to you.  
  
Please review. ^-^  
  
Oh, and one last thing. I won't get the next one out until after next week because I'll be at camp from Sunday through Saturday. Sorry I won't be able to work on it till then. 


	3. Drive

Disclaimer: I know that I don't own this. I wish that I did. I would even wish for another personality to add to the four (including this one) that I already have so that I could be what's his name who owns Yu-Gi-Oh. Nevertheless, I can't cause my Yami and her alter ego and my alter ego wouldn't like it very much. They think that it's crowded in the hallway of my mind cause there are already four soul rooms. Oh well.  
  
Enough said, onto the third and final installment of my song fiction about Ryou and Bakura. I'm glad that you liked this fanfiction and reviewed it. ^-^  
  
Drive  
  
//*\\  
  
Sometimes,  
  
I feel the fear of uncertainty stinging clear.  
  
And I can't help but ask myself,  
  
How much I let the fear take the wheel and steer?  
  
So look at me before,  
  
It seems to have a vague, haunting mass appeal.  
  
But lately I've been beginning to find that,  
  
I should be the one behind the wheel.  
  
\\*//  
  
"So, Yami," Yugi asked as they went up to Ryou Bakura's house to break the news to Mr. Bakura who had finally returned home after a year and a half that Ryou wasn't there. "How are we going to tell him?"  
  
Yami looked at the house. A flash of white hair went past the window. -We might not have to, Hikari, - Yami answered mentally.  
  
As Yugi continued up the steps to Ryou's house with Yami right behind him the door swung upon and there stood Ryou. He was smiling brightly.  
  
"Hi Yugi, I was just about to call you and tell you that Bakura and I came back. My father has already had everything explained to him, and well," Ryou paused, his grin widening, "remember that headache your grandfather got when you and Yami, Hi Yami, told your Grandfather about Yamis and Hikaris?" Yugi nodded. "My dad has one now," Ryou said with a laugh. "Come on in."  
  
"Has he really changed?" Yami demanded, obviously referring to Bakura.  
  
"He has," Ryou frowned slightly. "You still won't like him, but even the Dark Magician had to admit he was better now."  
  
"The Dark Magician?" Yugi asked curiously.  
  
"Yep, we stayed with him and a bunch of other friendly Shadow Monsters." Ryou grinned again, "I even got to meet Change of Heart!"  
  
//*\\  
  
Whatever tomorrow brings,  
  
I'll be there,  
  
With open arms and open eyes.  
  
Whatever tomorrow brings,  
  
I'll be there,  
  
I'll be there.  
  
\\*//  
  
Bakura heard his lighter side babbling to his friends as he invited them inside. Mr. Bakura was in the living room, which was where Ryou brought his friends. The Pharaoh and his reincarnate were the only two Bakura could see and he doubted there were any others.  
  
Bakura was in the kitchen, mostly to hide, and was making coffee. -I don't want to see them, - Bakura informed Ryou.  
  
+And how will they trust you if they don't see you? + Ryou shot back with annoyance.  
  
Therefore, reluctantly, Bakura left the kitchen with a cup of coffee in his hands.  
  
"Is there any more of that coffee in the kitchen?" Mr. Bakura immediately asked.  
  
"Yes," Bakura answered as he sat down on the couch.  
  
Mr. Bakura quickly left the room.  
  
"I think that today may have been a little much for him," Ryou said, still smiling brightly.  
  
"You didn't poison the coffee," Yami asked abruptly after a few moments of awkward silence, "did you?"  
  
"Nope, it tastes funny that way," Bakura said seriously. "It also made the others at the house-share in the Shadow Realm yell at me for hours."  
  
Yami looked surprised at the straightforward answer, or maybe it was that fact that Bakura had tried poisoned coffee.  
  
Ryou rolled his eyes, "the dark Magician threw a fit when Bakura tried that stunt our first week there. He just wouldn't let it go. Of course, the fact that only Dark Magician and Bakura drank that much coffee there probably had something to do with that."  
  
"You're certain he's ok?" Yami asked again, directing his question towards Ryou.  
  
"Yes," Ryou began.  
  
"If you are asking whether or not I have recovered the sanity I lost when you shoved my soul into the Millennium Ring," Bakura inserted snidely, "than the answer would be 'yep.'"  
  
+Bakura! + Ryou exclaimed, nearly causing Bakura to flinch at how loud his Hikari's voice had become.  
  
-You said I should be openly honest when we got back, - Bakura thought in return, -and I am. He thinks that I have a mind as cracked as a poorly made water pitcher. I'm just letting him know that I don't. More like a watering can than a pitcher, really. -  
  
Ryou sighed softly, frustration obviously building up in him. Bakura took that as his que to take his evening walk early.  
  
"I'm going to take a walk," Bakura announced, barely managing to keep his indifferent appearance from being replaced with the anger that he was feeling. "I'll be back sometime later." Bakura got up and grabbed his jacket without waiting for a reply and was out the door before Ryou could try and make him stay.  
  
"You weren't being helpful at all, Yami," Ryou said aloud, his voice deadly quiet. "Not you for him and visa versa." Yami Yugi looked at Ryou in surprise but remained silent. "He's trying, he really is. Can you at least acknowledge that? Can you actually look at him to see the change instead of provoking him to see if he'll still react?"  
  
Yugi looked rather upset as he answered for his Yami. "I'm sorry Ryou, but at least you will have to accept it now, Yami. I took you on your word, Ryou, that Bakura was better. The fact that he simply went on a walk to vent his anger instead of turning violent proves you right. I understand why you're upset with my Yami, but I'm sure he had his reasons."  
  
-Thanks Yugi, - Yami thought.  
  
+ Don't thank me yet, I am angry with you too. The way you acted towards Bakura was wrong. You are going to explain those reasons for your behavior later. And remember, the next time you see Bakura you've go to apologize. + Yugi's mental voice was stern but there was a note of understanding in it and Yami knew he wouldn't have to be worried about Yugi staying mad for long.  
  
//*\\  
  
So if I decide to wake her,  
  
My chance to be one of the hive,  
  
Will I choose water over wine?  
  
And hold my own in drive?  
  
She's looked at me before,  
  
And it's seems to be the way,  
  
Everyone else gets around.  
  
Lately,  
  
I'm beginning to find that when I drive myself,  
  
My life is found.  
  
\\*//  
  
It had been about an hour, an hour of kicking discarded cans and other litter as hard as possible at various animals, yet always managing to miss the stupid entity because it would move at the last second, but Bakura was finally on his way back to the house.  
  
Unfortunately, Marik, who had been tailing Bakura since his walk had taken him past Mallik's house, had other ideas.  
  
"Bakura!" Marik exclaimed, scrambling into view. "You're back! Ready to cause some more havoc now that you've obviously convinced little Ryou that you're a changed Yami?"  
  
"What makes you so sure that I haven't changed?"  
  
Marik paused uncertainly. "You couldn't have changed, you're you. People like us don't change."  
  
"Marik, if I can't change in you're opinion, then you must never have known me. Not really," Bakura gazed at Marik, his eyes unblinking.  
  
Unnerved by the apparent change in Bakura's behavior, Marik stepped back. "You didn't have to change. You could've fooled him. You really could've. I," Marik broke off and stared at his friend. "Fine than," he snapped. "Be a good little Yami if you want to be, but you'll never really fit in the role, you're not really there with all of the goodness and light. You are dark and no matter how much you fake mannerisms that'll make you're little Hikari happy you'll never be excepted. Never!"  
  
Marik turned and stalked off into the night. Bakura watched him and then shrugged, turning back towards the Bakura residence.  
  
About halfway back to the house, Bakura heard a scream from the nearby alley. Turning towards it, he walked into the pitch black street o investigate.  
  
//*\\  
  
Whatever tomorrow brings,  
  
I'll be there,  
  
With open arms and open eyes.  
  
Whatever tomorrow brings,  
  
I'll be there,  
  
I'll be there.  
  
\\*//  
  
It was Marik. He was angry, angrier than Bakura had ever seen it. And he had cornered a girl in the back of the dead-end alley, the millennium rod out and its knife end pointing towards her as he leered ever closer.  
  
"Marik!" Bakura yelled, racing down the alley as he remembered when he had been in the girl's situation in Egypt. Except no one had helped him then. "Stop this, now!"  
  
"Bakura, I didn't realize you would be coming down this way." Marik's voice was lazy, relaxed, and most definitely crazed. "I'm sure you remember Tea Gardner?"  
  
The girl came forward to stand in the light, but still far enough away from Marik that she had maneuvering room. It was Tea.  
  
"Bakura?" She asked, her voice soft and unsure.  
  
"Yes, I'm back." Bakura took several steps towards Marik and stopped just in front of him. "Marik, I always warned you that you're anger would get the best of you one day."  
  
"It hasn't yet," Marik said loftily. Then he slid to the ground unconscious, oblivious to the fact that Bakura had pinched the nerves in his neck.  
  
"An ancient Egyptian trick, he'll be out for hours." Bakura turned back towards Tea who was now surveying him curiously.  
  
"Why did you help me?" She demanded.  
  
"Would you have preferred that I left you to Marik?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Then don't ask, just accept." Bakura turned and walked away. Then he turned back and called, "don't tell the Pharaoh about my part in this, just tell him that Marik got knocked out, ok?"  
  
"All right, and thank you Bakura," Tea called and walked away.  
  
Tea made no complaints about being asked to lie to her friends. In fact, she didn't even mention her friend at all. 'Maybe I'm not the only one who's changed.' Bakura mused on his way back home.  
  
//*\\  
  
Would you choose water over wine?  
  
Hold the wheel and drive.  
  
Whatever tomorrow brings,  
  
I'll be there,  
  
With open arms and open eyes.  
  
Whatever tomorrow brings,  
  
I'll be there,  
  
I'll be there.  
  
\\*//  
  
So, what do you think? I really do believe that I did an ok job. I hope that you all like it, though. In addition, I would have gotten this out sooner except my Internet net was down and my dad took forever to fix it. *Glares at Internet link to computer and kicks it. Smoke rises from the computer as the words "die kitkatt" are heard from the speakers. I continue to glare at computer. *  
  
Anywho, I hope that you will remember to REVIEW!! *Cackles evilly* thankie, and good bye. 


End file.
